


it's not enough.

by kinigi



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Spoilers, angst. heavy angst, i mean nobody really dies but its sort of implied, umm really fucking sad??, whatever it's really short i just had fun writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinigi/pseuds/kinigi
Summary: this is basically just a rewrite of the ending of wandersong from the hero's perspective. evil pog! image of guy holding a monster can with the caption 'kill'!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	it's not enough.

“That’s not enough.”

Or that’s what she thought. 

The Hero had disappeared through the ray of light that struck the area blindingly as she made her final blow with the sword. 

Or that’s how they saw it.

And nobody cared.

Nobody saw where she went, and none of it mattered, because the world was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay. 

She couldn’t do anything right. Anything. 

All she could do was collapse to the ground on her knees, hearing the old Dream King’s bell swinging side to side, one note after the other, as if it was destined to be that way. 

She hated it.

The world was being saved, everyone’s lives were being rescued, and she hated every minute of it. 

She couldn’t see, she couldn’t smell, feel, or taste the air. But she could hear.

She could almost hear the singing all around her, as the universe grew louder and louder with each ring of that pathetic, dead king’s bell at the top of that stupid castle. 

People’s hopes were being restored, and she could feel it. It grew louder and louder. It hurt. It stung. Eya was being lifted back up off of her feet, she could feel it.

This Hero Eya had chosen meant nothing, and her little messenger made it clear enough. She was just an accessory to the end of the world- a backup plan. Everyone who had hope in her previously… they were wrong.

And she was wrong, and stuck up. And she realized it only now, as the world was being saved.

The music- no, not just any music- the  _ Wandersong _ ran through her ears, through her head… ringing... painfully. 

...Yet she sung along. With a low, jaded, cracked voice, she harmonized with the rest of them. It was what she was supposed to be doing all along. Just like the rest of her life. Fit in, and nobody will get hurt. Fit in, and nobody will adore you any more than they should. Why was she crying? Everything was perfect- in fact, her  _ broken  _ contribution had been doing everyone a favor. Everyone. 

Maybe the world was saved. The universe had been harmonized. But not a soul cared about her.

It’s not enough. It’s never enough. 


End file.
